The present invention relates to a novel seat assembly. More particularly, the invention is directed to a seat assembly that permits the fast and economical fabrication and assembly of an upholstered foam cushion to a rigid support shell. Such seat assemblies are commonly used in lawn and garden vehicles and in small recreational vehicles.
A wide variety of seat constructions are known in the art which incorporate an upholstered or covered foam cushion mounted to a rigid support shell. A common and well recognized problem associated with such seats is the relatively costly and labor intensive manufacturing step whereby the upholstery cover is trimmed and joined with the shell in a finished and aesthetically pleasing manner. Various prior art seat assemblies and methods of fabrication are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,281,185; 3,298,743; 3,300,251; 3,328,085; 3,423,775; 3,521,929; 3,647,260; 3,713,697; 3,823,980; 3,904,242; 3,967,852, 4,018,479; and 4,357,723. Yet, none of the seat assemblies described in these patents incorporates a design that permits truly efficient and economical construction while remaining aesthetically pleasing.